Double Trouble
by Silver Artemis Moon
Summary: What happens when you put put a boring council, a magic bomb, and 8 bored demigods? Follow your favorite Demigods as they babysit their 5 year old selves through week of laughs, whines and endless bribes for candy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

* * *

Percy's POV

It started as just another council meeting. We were all waiting for the Stolls so we sent Katie, Pollux and Michel to look for them and they were taking forever. But little did I know that this was just the beginning of a really long week.

Everybody were bored out of there minds. Clarisse was sharping her knife, Jason and Nico were discussing the pros and cons of sisters while Thalia listen beside them, smacking Jason whenever he said something stupid (which happened to be a lot) Piper was in deep conversation with Annabeth, recounting their time with their dads and Leo, as always, was fiddling with pieces of string and Leo's personal favorite, rubber bands.

I yawned and stood up from place around the ping pong table. My ADHD was driving me crazy and I felt like if I didn't do anything, I would die of boredom.

Just as I was about to suggest that was go to the beach instead and do this later, the door flew open revealing two grinning sons of Hermes. Before I had the chance to pull out Riptide and murder them, Travis (Or was it Connor?) grabbed something from behind his back and threw it at me. "Percy, catch!"

My reflexes kicked in and I caught it with no problem. I didn't notice as the Stolls slipped away because I was too busy examining the object. It was small and round and fizzing slightly. I recognized it immediately. It was a bomb, and did I mention that it was about to blow?

Everybody stared at it in horror and being a real professional ( a true hero if you ask me) I dropped it.

"Percy, wha-" Annabeth gasped but before she could finish, the world exploded around me and everything went black.

* * *

**Please review! This is only my second fan fiction so please tell me if I could make some improvements. No flames please! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I still don't own Percy Jackson I never will. Sigh, if only I had a spellcheck for my brain. Please read and review and if you find any typos, please tell me!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I stared in horror as Percy caught the bomb. Then, instead of throwing out the window, he, you guessed it, he dropped it. And he wonders why I call him seaweed brain.

I opened my mouth to gasp "Percy, wha-"Then suddenly, the world shook around me and I fell into my darkness.

When I woke, my head was spinning and my mouth was parched. I raised my head and looked at the sleeping form of Percy. Except… it wasn't Percy. This boy was far younger, 5 at the most. A terrible thought crept into my mind. Had Percy been deaged?

I put one hand on the boys shoulder and shook him gently. "Percy?" I croaked.

"Annabeth?" I spun around to see Percy behind me, his eyes half open, his hair disheveled, but it was him! I was so relieved I felt like crying.

"What happened?" he asked standing up groggily.

"I don't know" I replied. "But Percy, you might want to see this."

I motioned him over and pointed at the limp form of the boy. His jaw dropped. "That's me!"

"I'd figured that out already. Look, he drools in his sleep" I said.

He opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it and frowned instead. "What happened to the others?"

We looked around the room. They were starting to wake now, holding their heads and groaning. Everybody looked fine though Jason had a face full of cheese wiz because apparently, his face had landed on his plate.

Then, I looked around again and this time, I noticed eight smaller bodies around the room.

I walked shakily to a small girl with blond hair and gently flipped her over. Even though I was prepared for it, I still received a shock as I looked upon the face of my 5 year old self.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters, I'm trying to get to everybody's different POV so please just hang on! **

**I'll try to update soon as possible though I don't have internet at me house for a couple days but anyways, please review! And no flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the slow update! First we didn't have internet, then I had loads of homework, then I had really bad writers block, then-**

**Oh, what's that Nico? you want me to get on with the story? Fine, fine! don't have to be so bossy, gods.**

**Well, then story's up now and I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Nico's POV

When I woke, I heard voices through the ringing of my ears. I was lying face flat on the carpet which, truth be told, didn't taste so great.

I pushed myself onto my elbows and saw Annabeth gently rolling a small girl with blond hair on to her back. _Well that's weird, where did the girl come from? _I thought. But the strangest thing was that when I caught a glimpse of the little girls face, it almost looked just like a younger version of Annabeth!

I rose shakily to my feet and almost tripped over Thalia, who was slowly getting to _her_ feet. "Watch it!" she growled. I muttered a quick apology and was about to walk to where Percy was standing when a small pale-faced boy caught my eye.

I turned and stumbled towards the boy.

"What in Hades?" I muttered as I looked at the boys face. I haven't seen him around camp because seriously, this kid looked about 5, maybe! But then why did I have the feeling that I knew him?

When I was about five feet from the boy, I froze in my tracks. A strange feeling like a hellhound licking my back (I grimly speak from experience) crawled down my back. With a sudden jolt, I realized why the boy looked so familiar. I had seen that face every time I looked in the mirror. It looked like a 5 year old me!

I rushed forward and felt him breathing. He-I was in a deep sleep and I couldn't wake him no matter how much I shook his shoulder!

I looked around in desperation and saw everybody else was standing beside their 5 year old self. Jason, his face smeared with cheese wiz, was looking a small boy with blond hair. Piper was looking mystified as she shook the shoulder of a small girl with choppy brown hair. Hardly anyone spoke and when they did, it was in a hushed tone. Finally, I broke the silence.

"What's going on?"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Again, sorry for the short chapters and I'll try to update soon! Please review and no flames unless you really feel that the story's really bad(which I'm hoping isn't!) and also CC allowed.**

**Right! I have a small challenge for you readers! The challenge is just a small 'Who am I?' question and the winner gets to have their OC appear in the next chapter. the next 15 runner-ups will receive a special shout-out on the next chapter.**

**Now, the question. *Drum roll***

**"I am Clarisse's fathers girlfriends husbands fathers eldest brothers wifes mother. So, who am I?"**

**Please PM me if you know the answer and show your answer like this: I am _ and the answer is (Clarisse?)**

**Winner is the person who as a) guessed it right and b) sent in the answer first.**

**So please take a chance and Good Luck! :)**

**02/12/13: Okay, new message 'bout contest. This one closed but there will be more contests in the next few chapters 'Kay? sorry about this! Just check the next chapter then there will be another contest soon!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! 17 reviews and more then 500 views? You guys are awesome!**

**As** **you guys might remember, last chapter I put up a small contest and Thanks to everybody who tried. but the grand winner is *Drum Roll* Hope-Hikari! Whose OC Light will appear in this Chapter. Be sure to check out this author when you're on Fanfiction because she has some pretty awesome stories.**

**Also, a special shout to: ( Not necessarily in order)**

**kal306, I am Rina daughter of Poseidon, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Life's a Happy Song, Onlyafraidoffear, VidiaPhoenix, Whisper the Ninetails, Feline Pawprint, coralie14, Starsky1, Sweetlilyeverdeen, ScLo18, Kitcatt, Artemis's Hunters and TailsDoll13.**

**These are all authors with astounding writing abilities and wicked stories that seriously should be checked out.  
**

**Phew, if I keep writing, the authors note will be longer than the story! So Be sure to check out these authors and don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

Jason's POV

"What's going on?" Nico asked, his voice shaking slightly.

It was a good question. What was going on?

I thought back to my morning. Thalia, who was on a break from the hunters, woke me by 'gently' sending a shock down my body, and so we had breakfast and Piper and I decided to take a swim later (You don't have to be the son of the sea god to like the water). Then, Chiron told us that we were all meeting at the big house for a council meeting, so I went. We were waiting for the Stolls so Nico and I started talking about our sisters - Big mistake, never say that your sister is annoying and compulsive even if it's true. Especially if she has the ability to fry you with a touch - Then the Stolls had shown up, tossed Percy a bomb which had exploded and seemed to have caused 5 year old versions of ourselves to appear. To top it off, my face was covered with cheese-wiz and little bits of cracker. So, you know, your typical morning at Camp-Half blood. **(A/N: I know this is a seriously long run on sentence and it's made on purpose! So please, no flames or CC's like "Oh my god that is too long!" or "Seriously, hit the enter button!" Okay? This is on purpose!)**

I stood up from mini me and wiped some cheese-wiz off my face the only smeared it around even more. I started to make my way over to the sink when the door flew open and a girl stepped in. She had obviously came straight from archery lessons, seeing as she still had a bow and quiver on her back and her eyes widened as she took in the mess in the room.

Her mouth fell open as she saw the mini versions of us and she noticed me and she burst out laughing.

Now I remembered who she was! Her name's Light, a fitting name for daughter of Apollo. She was cute, with light brown almost blond hair and light green eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled and she was awesome at healing and archery, though at this point, I doubted she could even notch an arrow she was laughing so hard.

My friends and I shared a worried look and Nico walked up to her and shook her gently on shoulders, trying to shake her out of it.

Finally Light stopped laughing and tried to catch her breath, her body still shaking with small fits of giggles. When she finally straighten, there were tears of laughter in her eyes. She murmured a quick thanks to Nico and regained enough composure to explain that she had come to check on us because they had noticed smoke pouring from the windows.

"Chiron's heading up soon" She finished, all the while turning slowly to leave.

When she reached the doorway, she stopped and seemed to be considering something. Then, quick as lightning, she spun around and a bright light flashed in my eyes. _It couldn't be… She wouldn't…_

Light held up a small golden camera and grinned at me. "Thanks Jason! These will be all around camp tomorrow!"

She then darted out the room and we heard the door slam downstairs, followed by a burst of hysterical laughter.

Percy's sea green eyes where shining with laughter. "Jason, remind me to congratulate the person that invented cheese-wiz after I kill the Stolls"

Piper stood "Don't worry Sparky, we won't laugh too hard…" She assured me. She was trying not to smile and she looked absolutely beautiful, her eyes shining and her hair…

I mentally slapped myself. Now was not the time to be admiring Piper. I tried to collect myself. I was a roman Praetor and I should be a leader but now, even Annabeth looked confused.

Suddenly, we all heard the sound of wheels outside. Inwardly, I sighed in relief. Maybe now we could figure out what was happening.

* * *

**Hmm... So what is happening? I'll try to update soon and don't forget to review! **

**Oh! and another small contest! Below, there will be a short quote from one of the PJO books and if you are the first 8 to guess who said it, You will receive a special shout out in the next chapter! Okay, now the quote goes:**

**"With great power... comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later"**

**Write down which Character said this and which book its from. If you can even tell me the chapters name, even better!**

**Just either PM me or write it in your review and if you get it right, a special shout out for you! So again, Good luck and please try!**

**02/12/13: Contest is closed! Wow you guys are fast sending in your answers! Really sorry about this but I will post another contest with the next a chapter soon! Again, really sorry!**

**Signing off, Amber Fantasma, Daughter of Hades**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! You guys are AMAZING! 32 reviews and over 1000 views! You guys are awesome! If only I could thank all of you in person!**

**Last chapter, I had posted a contest and I would like to thank you all for answering, by both reviews and Private messages. The answer as so many of you had guessed correctly, was Nico diAngelo in the Last Olympian, in the Chapter called: I take the worst bath ever.**

**A special shout out to (again, not necessarily in order)**

**Bumblekat, Beaulover, TheRealLeilaJackson, kendylousoshi, Onlyafraidoffear, FestusTheFlyingMattress, ChristieLaurenn, TailsDoll13, Artemis's Hunters, and kal306.**

**These are all Awesome authors who have written some pretty wicked stories. Be sure to check these author's stories when you have time as they have some really cool fanfics.**

**Oh, forgot this last time, but I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! just saying! And don't forget to check out the newest contest of this chapter and-**

**THALIA! Okay, I'll start telling the story! Gods, you're annoying and you really didn't have to kill that innocent piece of furniture with your daughter of Zeus powers. **

******Anyways, again, a big giant THANK YOU to everyone and don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

I turned as I heard the door open and Chiron came into the room in his wheelchair. His eyes widened as he took in the mess that had previously been the Rec. room.

Then, he looked again and seemed to notice the eight little bodies around the room.

" I heard the explosion and saw smoke pouring out the window. What happened?"

"The Stolls threw some kind of bomb. It exploded and we all got knocked out. When we woke, they were here." Piper explained. I liked Piper because even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she didn't act like a zombie with a make-up addiction like the rest of her siblings, especially Drew. Also, I knew that my brother had feelings for the daughter of Aphrodite. Hmm… Blackmail!

"The Stolls you say…" Chiron snapped his fingers and the Stoll brothers appeared wearing identical expressions of shock as they looked around at the carnage.

We all gapped at him in amazement. "How did you do that?" I asked.

His eyes twinkled. "I have…abilities" Then he grew serious again. "Maybe you should explain your selves." He said, glaring pointedly at the Stolls. "Now come."

* * *

We all sat around the table once more, the mini versions of us were now sleeping on the couch. I noticed that mini me's head was leaning extremely close to mini Nico's head. I really hoped that Lady Artemis wouldn't mind.

We all glared at the Stolls who were now fidgeting on their seat at the head of the table.

"What's the meaning of this, Punk?" Clarisse growled.

Connor whimpered and shrank away from the enraged daughter if Ares while Travis swallowed with difficulty and squeaked. "It- it was just a prank"

Percy leaned forward, his green eyes filled with annoyance. I was impressed with his control. If it were me, I would have blasted the Stolls to ashes by now. "What kind of prank is this? Oh, here's a bomb and it's about to blow. One minor detail that I forgot! It makes 5 year old versions of you guys appear!"

Connor looked like he wanted to speak, but couldn't. I could tell this by a small stammering of his lips. Finally, he gasped out "We didn't mean it to happen this way" He cleared his throat. "I mean, something went wrong-"

Leo rolled his eyes." Wow, how did you figure that out?"

My brother put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "First we hear them out, than we can torture them okay?"

He had cleaned up a bit after Light had left, rinsing the cheese wiz off his face and hair but his orange camp half-blood T-shirt was still covered in crumbs.

Nico nodded like that was a great idea, then he looked at the Stolls and waved his hand in a 'keep-talking-or-else-something-really-bad-is-going-to-happen-to-you-and-I-will-personally-help-you-to-your-grave' kind of way. His eyes were dangerously dark and he looked so much like his father that I had a sudden urge to move mini me away from the little son of Hades.

"What?" he demanded. Oops. Had he noticed me staring?

I gave him my best evil glare. "Nothing" I said.

"Guys!" Annabeth snapped. "Focus!" Then she turned back to the Stolls. "Continue"

Travis gulped. "Well, since people kept asking us how it felt to be twins, we made a potion which we put into a bomb to turn anyone around the explosion into twins"

"So where did the 5 year olds come from?" Percy demanded.

Connor looked sheepish. "Well, as I said, something went wrong. The twins are supposed to be the same age but they turned into younger versions of you guys instead." He said, than noticing all the glares, he added hastily "They'll disappear in 5 days or so but you guys will have to keep them out of trouble."

Clarisse looked like she had just gotten a great idea which sadly, doesn't happen very often. "So why don't we just lock them somewhere where they can't get on trouble? That way we don't have to-"

"No!" Travis yelled. He looked panicked. "They'll starve or something!"

"But why does it matter?" Leo asked "Since they'll just fade away…"

Connor and Travis both looked extremely worried, which worried me because usually, the only things that the Stolls worried about was is whether or not they'd be caught pranking someone. If they were worried, then something big was up.

Travis took a deep breath and tried to explain. "If you guys lock up the mini's, well, you know how if I lost Connor, I would feel like I would die right?"

Everyone nodded. We all knew how it felt to lose someone special. Gods, if I lost Jason a second time...

"Well, now this applies quite literally." Travis continued. "If the mini you get hurts or dies, he or she would have never grown up to be you right? You would have never existed! And if you had never existed, well, you, the current you would disappear! You would just never exist!"

* * *

**Duh, duh, DUH! Looks like they are in BIG TROUBLE! **

**I'll try to update soon but it will probably be a while because I'm going to work on The bonding trip story for a while and it would be really, really, really, awesome if you guys could check out that story too. Don't forget to review! CC allowed and please no flames unless you really think my stories that bad. ( I hope not!)**

**Anyways, NEW CONTEST! If you can guess who said this quote and which book it's from, you will receive a special shout out in the next chapter. Okay, and the quote is:**

**"Nobody was going to swat down my friends like that! I mean... _nobody,_ not nobody, Ah, you know what I mean."**

**Write down which Character said this ****(even if it seems really obvious)**and which book its from. If you can even tell me the chapters name, even better!

**Just either PM me or write it in your review and if you get it right, a special shout out for you! So again, Good luck and please try!**

**Signing off, Amber Fantasma, Daughter of Hades.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update people! I had a lot of boring/useless stuff called homework to do and it's been taking up a lot of my time. So, to make up for it, here's and extra long chapter and I hope you-**

**WAIT! Sorry! Almost forgot. Special shout-out to:**

**kendylousoshi, Guest (if only you had said your name...), Hope-Hikari, Apollo's Child, BlackWolfRises, and Arty the smarty. Check out these authors as their stories are beyond wicked and incredibly awesome!**

**Now you may start reading. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Clarisse's POV

It was silent as this news sank in. Then, everything exploded into chaos.

"We'll die?"

"Never had existed?"

"Pencil up my nose!"

Everybody stared at Leo, who had yelled out that last comment.

"What?" Leo inquired. "I was fiddling with it then it-"

Piper covered her ears. "Eww! Seriously Leo, did we really have to know?"

Leo shrugged "Well, I had to do something to lighten up the mood"

Percy rolled his eyes "Right, we're all real cherry now."

My thoughts were whirling. We'd die? I glanced over to where the form of younger self was sleeping and found myself thinking back to how I must have acted when I was that age. I was… I… was…

"I don't remember anything!" I gasped. Everybody looked at me in confusion.

Finally, Leo broke the silence. "Well, your name is Clarisse La Rue, you're a daughter of Ares, and-"

I rolled my eyes. "I can remember that, but I don't remember anything from when I was 5 and younger"

"Me too!" Piper exclaimed.

Percy and the others nodded to show that they couldn't remember anything either. Everybody had an expression of shock and horror as they though back as I had done and found a startling blankness. Everybody except Nico diAngelo, who shrugged indifferently. "I don't remember anything anyways." He said.

I had no idea what he was talking about but Percy and Thalia exchanged a knowing glance and I decided not to ask. Instead, I turned my gaze back to the Stolls and glared at them. "What did you do, Punk?" I growled.

Travis and Connor looked at each other worriedly. "Er… We're not sure. Maybe a side effect?" Travis squeaked.

I opened my mouth to ask another question and hopefully make one of them pee their pants but was interrupted as out of the corner of my eye, I saw mini me start to lean dangerously close to that annoying little water spout Percy Jackson. Before I had time to move her away, the mini Kelphead shifted a little bit and brushed against the younger version of myself.

Instantly, her eyes flashed open and her fist lashed out and hit her target square on the nose.

"OW!" The greened eyed little boy cried. "That hurt!"

Little me had a smug smile on her chubby, childish face as she looked around at all of us, her hard brown eyes flashing. "Where am I and what do you want, Punks" She growled, glaring at each of us.

Hesitantly, I stood up and walked over to where she was standing. Little me noticed me as I neared her and she turned to face me in a perfect defensive position with her little fist clenched.

"You're safe" I began. "You're here because-"

"It's because of what I did at the war museum isn't it?" She interrupted, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "It's not my fault! I just wanted to touch the shiny weapons. I didn't mean for them to fly off!"

"You can make weapons fly?" A new voice asked. It was Deathbreath junior who was now gapping, opened mouthed, at mini me with his eyes wide and his disheveled black hair in his face.

"Yeah, I can" Mini me answered with an undisguised smirk "I can also punch you in the face like I did to that wimp" She said, pointing at the small greened eyed boy who was now running around in circles yelling "It hurts! It hurts!" before colliding with a very surprised little Annabeth.

I decided that I better stop little me before she cause even more damage and so I put one hand on the little girls shoulder to calm her down. Immediately, a flow of fresh new memories flooded into my head. Waking up a bunch of weirdos beside me and a bunch of big kids staring at me. The satisfaction of the punch as I hit the annoying little kid, the impatience and a little anger as the big girl grabbed my shoulders.

The flow stopped there as the little girl wretched her shoulder away from my fingers and looked at me with indignation and a little fear on her face, "Let go!" She cried "Leave me alone!"

I looked around at the others with a look of surprise on my face. "I remembered some things now! Like, what just happened except from her, well, my point of view!"

Everybody scrambled to touch each of their mini versions shoulders and gasped in amazement as a tide of memories flooded onto their heads. The mini versions of us looked scared and worried but did nothing to stop us.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Chiron, who looked extremely intrigued by our discovery.

He shrugged. "There's nothing for it. Why don't you take them outside and show them around the camp as they will be staying for a while."

Everybody nodded and began to lead the 7 extremely confused five year olds out the door.

I hesitantly, I looked at mini me "Why don't we go-"

"I can take care of myself" She growled looking at me fiercely before storming out of the room. Sighing, I went after her. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Yes, I'll be sure to make it terrible! Mwhahahahah!**

**Okay, enough with the evil stuff. Hope you guys liked it and I hope I didn't make Clarisse to OOC. Anyways, don't forget to review! CC welcomed and no flames unless it's that bad. **

**CONTEST TIME! It's time for the weekly (or rather, chapterly) contest!**

**It's another "Who am I" question and the two winners will have their OC's appear in the next chapter of Double Trouble! 'Kay, here's the question.**

**"I am Jason's Father's Eldest's brothers Wife's Mother's Other child's so called boyfriend's father."**

**A little tough but please give your best try! Just write the answer in your review or PM me for your chance to have your OC appear in the next chapter! The winners are the first two people who have sent me the correct answer and sent it in first. Please if you have won, no children of the big three or that'll really make stuff complicated. Winners announced sometime in two weeks, I'll send you a private message. Also include in your answer if you want Piper's POV next or Leos.**

**Good Luck and (quoting the Hunger Games) May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Amber Fantasma, Daughter of Hades**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Sup people? Sorry for not updating last week but now, I should be able to update more weekly because it's spring break! Well, it is for me at least. YAY!**

**Anyways, as you guys may know, I put up a contest last week for the chance to have 2 OC's appear in this chapter of Double Trouble. I want to thank everyone of you that tried the contest but the grand winners are Keeta-x-Tribias and MORKIESTAR. It's been really great experience working with OC's Sophia Proir, daughter of Athena, OC of ****Keeta-x-Tribias **and next week, we'll see the other winner's OC's Angie, Daughter of Hecate, OC of MORKIESTAR.

**Special shout out to all those who tried my contest (The answer is Hermes if you hadn't guessed):**

******Keeta-x-Tribia, ****MORKIESTAR, smileyface9, Louisa4533, kit catt luvs Percy j, starsky1, Apollo's Child, Artemis's Hunters, and Hope-Hikari. One word to sum up these authors? Awesome, Creative, and did I mention awesome?**

**********Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Piper's POV

"This is where you will be staying" I told little me, who was now looking around with a look of fascination and disgust on her face.

"Why is it all pink?" she asked "I don't like pink. It's a yucky color" she stated, crossing her arms and tapping the ground lightly with her foot.

I smiled with relief. Thank gods little me didn't like pink because honestly, I don't like it very much either. I prefer light blue, the color of a certain someones eyes... I quickly snapped out of it. "That's okay" I said, "I'll get you a different colored bed sheet that's not pink okay?"

She nodded and I walked to the back of the cabin where we stored the sheets. Selecting a pale blue one with gold stars, I made my way back to where little me was waiting. "What about this one?" I asked, before noticing that I was alone in the cabin "Piper?" I called.

She poked her head from outside the cabin and looked at me guiltily. It was then that I noticed that she had chocolate all over her face and clutched in her chubby hands a box of sweets. I recognized it to be Drew's and smirked.

"Piper," I said, walking nearer "What are you doing? If you wanted chocolate, you could've just asked"

Little me started hopping up and down as she handed the box back. "What are we doing next?" she asked in a rush, "Can we play tag? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Sure…" I said uncertainly, "Maybe la-" but in a flash, she was gone, out of the cabin and racing away, her merry laughter trailing behind.

"Piper! Wait!" I yelled as I ran after the little girl. Inwardly, I cursed. No wonder my dad never gave me candy. There was really only one thing I could think of to get her to stop running. "I'll give you more candy!" I called.

Little me slowed. "More candy?" She asked cautiously, her eyes shining and her hair falling into her face.

I nodded "Yep, more candy!" I tried to put some charmspeak into my words and I could see her wavering. Only a couple more feet…

"What kind?" She asked. I was so close that I could almost touch her. A couple more steps…

"Mars Bars?" I suggested "Snickers?" They were both one of my personal favorites but instantly I saw that I made the wrong decision.

"I don't like Mars Bars or Snickers!" She said and just as my finger touched her shoulder, she bolted. A new flow of memories flooded into my mind and as I hesitated, she was gone, running as fast as a wind spirit.

Groaning in frustration, I continued to run after her. As I ran, I saw a girl a couple feet in front of me, reading underneath the shade of a large tree. Immediately, I knew who it was.

"Sophia!"I yelled.

She turned, her dark brownish gray eyes widened as she saw me racing after a five year old version of myself. "Piper, wha-?!" she exclaimed.

"No time!" I gasped at the surprised daughter of Athena, "Help me catch her!"

Sophia threw down her book and joined me as we raced after the little girl. "What's going on?" She asked as we finally caught up to the younger version of myself. I explained as quickly as I could, being careful to not let to let go of the squirming kid.

When I finished, Sophia's eyes were wide and she absentmindedly tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "If you want…" She began slowly, "I can take care of her for you for a while"

I sighed in relief and looked at her with gratitude. "Would you do that? Really?"

She nodded "Sure, how hard can it be?" Sophia crouched, looking at mini me in the eyes "Do you want to go read for a while?" She asked softly.

Little me nodded shyly "My favorite book is Don't let the Pigeon drove the bus "

Sophia grinned "Mine too! Why don't we see if we can find it?" They walked slowly back to the Athena's cabin, Sophia holding on to mini me's hand tightly while she jumped up and down, chattering happily.

I smiled as they went out of sight and started making my own way back to the Aphrodite cabin. Hmm… now where did I leave those chocolates…

* * *

**Next chapter will be focused on Leo's POV and MORKIESTAR's OC Angie, daughter of Hecate. I am so sorry that I could fit it in this chapter but I figured splitting it up into 2 chapters would be the best choice.**

**Special thanks to Keeta-x-Tribias for her OC Sophia as I had a lot fun writing with her.**

**To win a special shout-out this time, just answer this really easy "Who am I" question. **

**"I am Thalia's brother's first girlfriend's sister's group"**

**Okay, okay, this one is a group name, and it's really easy but it's only for a shout-out so I figured it wouldn't be fair if I made it really hard. :)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading people and don't forget to review! CC's welcomed and any flames will be given to Leo! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa, we're at chapter 8 already? This story is going quickly. 8D**

**As some of you may remember, I put up a contest a couple weeks ago for a chance to have 2 OC's appear in Double Trouble. Last week, we met Keeta-x-Tribias's OC Sophia, daughter of Athena. This time, you'll be meeting MORKIESTAR's OC Janna, daughter of Hecate. It has been extremely fun working with these characters and I can only hope that I made _your_ characters _in_ character. ;)**

**Special shout-out to: (The answer was Amazons by the way if you hadn't already guessed)**

**FestusTheFlyingMatress, Louisa4533, Onlyafraidoffear, kal306, Keeta-x-Tribias, Hope-Hikari, WingDawn98, jarlcarriers,aynonomusangel, kit catt luvs Percy j, 88Cupid'sChokehold88, and Marichinocherry OtakusRule. All extremely amazing, amazing, amazing, amazing and oh, did I mention amazing?**

* * *

Leo's POV

"Here" I said proudly to mini me, "Is where you will be staying"

After leaving the big house, we decided the best thing to do was to show the mini versions of ourselves around the camp so they would know where they were staying.

Little me's eyes widened. "Wow!" he gasped, pointing the wall lined with tools. "Can I try one? I want to use that one!" He exclaimed, running towards a huge chainsaw.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed a rubber kiddy hammer out of my toolbelt and handed that to him instead. If you're wondering how a rubber hammer is a tool, I can only say that I have absolutely no idea but if breath mints can be made a tool, why not rubber hammers?

"Use this one instead" I told him, handing him the hammer, "The other in is boring. With this one, you can hit people on the head with it! Isn't that better?"

His eyes shone as he grasped the bright red handle. "Can I go try it out?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sure, but not right-" before I could finish, he hit me on the head with it, burst out laughing then raced out of the cabin, his wild laughter ringing around camp.

"Leo!" I yelled as I ran after him. Gods, he was fast, racing around corners, dodging around campers, I could barely keep up! I followed the sound of his laughter until I found myself at the edge of the forest. I looked around anxiously. If he ran into the woods... I gulped. It could be the end of Leo Valdez!

Just as I was about to run into the forest, I heard a sound that made a sigh in relief. It was the sound of someone getting hit on the head only a couple feet away.

"Leo!" I heard someone yell in annoyance. "Get yourself under control!"

Following the voice, I walked over to the Amphitheater to find a grinning Valdez and a very annoyed Jason. Behind him, I could see a small boy with blonde hair and wide blue eyes who I took to be the mini verion of Jason.

The little boy looked at me piteously. "He hit me in the head with the hammer" little Jason wailed "and it hurt!"

I looked at Jason with one eyebrow raised. "Seriously? Is that how a Roman Praetor acts?"

Jason rolled his eyes."He's five, Leo, of course that's how he acts. You really have to keep an eye out for yourself."

"I know, I know" I promised, "But really dude, I didn't expect you, the great praetor, ruler of new Rome, to act like this. I mean, I expected a calm mature kid but instead..." I trailed off as I suddenly got a brilliant idea. "I wonder what Reyna would say"

Jason blushed, his blue eyes flashing. "Don't even think about it Valdez" he growled, reaching for his gladius,"If you do..."

I raised my hands and backed away slowly with Mini me by my side. "Whoa, chill dude. I'll leaving. I don;t want to become a Leo Kebab with extra fries."

As we left the Amphitheater, I looked at mini me and grinned. "Good job kid! I've wanted to do that for like forever! Okay, maybe for like a week but still, nice job!"

He grinned back happily. "That was awesome! Can I go do it do somebody else?"

"No" I said hasty I had to think of a way for little me to stay out of trouble while I built him something that could keep him entertained when I can't watch him but right now, I needed to find someone to watch him while I built the machine! Within moments, I knew who to ask.

"Come on" I told him, walking towards the volleyball nets "I want you to meet someone."

As I neared the volleyball players, I saw exactly who I was looking for. "Janna!" I called.

She looked at me with her blue eyes shining and raised one eyebrow. "What do you want Valdez?"

I motioned her over and she reluctantly came, tossing her light brown hair over her shoulders and giving me a quizzical look. "Well?" She demanded. "I have a volleyball game that I need to get back to."

I quickly filled her in on what was happening and her eyes widened in understanding as she looked at mini Valdez, who was now making a sand castle complete with turrets, a balcony, a pool and a small car which was parked in the parking space.

I looked pleadingly at the daughter of Hecate. "So will you help me? Just for a couple minutes while I make the toy" I begged.

Her gaze softened. "Fine, I'll give you ten minutes. Ten minutes, Valdez. Nothing more." Janna turned to where little me was. "Leo, let me show you something"

Mini me raced over with a look of annoyance on his face. "I was just about to make the diving boards. Why-" he trailed off and his look turned to awe as Janna made a sparkling cloud appear on her palm.

"Cool!" Leo junior exclaimed. "I can do that too!" He held out his palm and before I could stop him, it filled with a flickering glowing fire.

Janna turned pale and glared at me. "You neglected to mention that he can summon fire" she gulped.

I slapped a hand onto my forehead in mock surprise. "Oh yeah! He can summon fire! Forgot about that minor detail. Um, I'll be right back okay?" I raced back to the workshop and began throwing together a toy that would keep even Leo Valdez busy for hours. Or, so I hoped.

As I worked, I occasionally worried about how they were getting along but Janna was a trustworthy friend and I knew if anyone could take care of a five year old version of myself, it was her. Now if only I could say the same about my self...

* * *

**Leo as a babysitter? Definitely not my first choice. Who knows what he'll make for mini Leo? ;)**

**Special thanks to MORKIESTAR and her OC Janna, Daughter of Hecate as it was a lot of fun writing with he****r.**

**Next chapter will be from the POV of Nico because I have something planned for Percy in the later chapters... *evil cackle***

**For the contest, same rules apply and this time, win a shout-out by answering this "Who am I question"**

**"I am Nico's father's wife's father's only female demigod daughter"**

**This is really easy but if you can guess it, the shout-out is yours. ;)**

******Anyways, thanks for reading people and don't forget to review! CC's welcomed and any flames will be given to Leo!**

******Also, be sure to check out my newest story "How Far Will You Go" It's about... well, if I told you, then that won't be much fun would it? If you could check it out though, it would really make my day! (::) (::) (::)**


	9. Chapter 9

**'Sup people? Last week of spring break so it means that I won't be able to update as regularly but don't worry, I still will whenever possible meaning ever week or two weeks at the most. :)**

**Here's a pretty long chapter for you guys in Nico's POV. I've also included an OC in there so I hope you guys like her. The beginning of the chapter is sort-of random but I felt it would be nice to know how he felt when-**

**You know what, I'll just let you guys read it okay? ;)**

**Special shout-out to: (The answer was Thalia By the way)**

**kit catt luvs Percy j, , Little Lizard Lover, Blackcurse11, MORKIESTAR, Keeta-x-Tribias, Lilith Jae, jarlcarrier, WingDawn98, Sweetlilyeverdeen, PJObooks and FestusTheFlyingMattress. You guys are incredible, amazing and marvelous writers who's stories are absolutely... wow. (Yes, and I mean all that) ;)**

**Here's the story! Hope you enjoy little Nico! ;) (Wow, that came out wrong) **

* * *

Nico's POV

After showing the tousled haired boy the Hades cabin and the rest of the camp, I found myself sitting beside on of the pillars bordering the dinning pavilion with the little me sitting restlessly beside me, exactly where I had crouched three years ago before Bianca had gone on the quest. As the memory flooded in, I winced at the pain that gripped my heart, a cold, icy hand that sent a cold chill though me, reminding me once again, that Percy had failed to protect my sister and that she had...died.

_Holding grudges is dangerous for children of Hades, _Bianca had once told me that, as a swirling form made of mist. _You have to learn to forgive. To forget. You can't dwell on the past, Nico. Move on._ That was what I read, with tears prickling, on Bianca's last letter before she decided to try for rebirth. _Why did she have to join the hunters? Why did she have to go on the quest? Why did she have to die?_

I shook myself and focused on the younger version of myself, his quick brown eyes following the campers every movement and he gazed around the camp with a look of boredom. In the distance, I could see the rest of the campers with their five year-old selves walking around. Percy was taking little Percy to the beach, The Jason's were flying a kite, even Clarisse was doing something and sword fighting with her younger self.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Come on, you need to meet somebody" I said, standing up and dusting off my aviators jacket.

Little me leapted up and jumped up and down, his brown eyes wide with excitement "Is it Santa Claus?"

_Santa Claus? _"No, it's just my half-sister" I replied, putting one hand on the boys shoulder and leading him towards the sword fighting arena where I figured she would be.

The little boy looked disappointed for a second until his face suddenly brightened. "Is she a tooth fairy?"

_Tooth Fairy? _I seriously wondered what was going on in his mind right now. "No, she's not a tooth fairy, she's a demigod like me" I explained as we walked into the arena. Gazing around, it appeared to be empty and I was about to turn around when a patch of shadow at the corner of the room rippled and a girl with long red and light browned streaked black hair and a hellhound puppy with shaggy black fur and bright green eyes tumbled out, sending a cloud of dust up as they landed.

"Amber" I called, walking to where my half sister was dusting herself off with little me following behind.

"What's up, Nik?" She asked, amber eyes widening as she noticed the younger kid lagging behind. "Um, why do you have a kid with you?"

The said kid scowled but upon noticing the dog, his expression immediately brightened. "Can I play with the Puppy?" he asked, brown eyes wide with a look that said_ Can-I-Can-I-Can-I-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please _etched across his face.

Amber raised one eyebrow at me but upon seeing the Puss 'n Boots look that the five year old version of myself was giving her, her eyes softened. " 'Course you can" she said, then turn to the dog, she hissed in Greek "Obsidian, be good"

The hellhound whimpered but stopped soon after to chase after a bronze shield that the younger version of myself threw across the arena.

"Well?" Amber asked, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail "Why in the name of our dad do you have a kid with you that looks about five and looks exactly like you?"

I explained the events that had happened in the past few hours and when I finished, she nodded thoughtfully. "So Percy caught a bomb that made five year old versions of you guys appear, you can't remember anything from when you were five or younger, the carpet in the council room taste bad and Jason's going to be embarrassed to death tomorrow. Am I missing anything?"

"I don't think... Oh yeah. The younger version of myself thought that you were the tooth fairy. Forgot about that"

"He thinks that I'm the tooth fairy?"

"He though you were Santa Claus before as well"

"SANTA CLAUS? Like that fat guy that stole Artemis's sleigh, peeks though your window at night and walks around muttering Ho Ho Ho? Serious, Santa Claus?"

The look on her face was priceless and I randomly thought about how nice it would've been if I had a camera but my thoughts were interrupted as out of the corner of my eye I saw the younger version of myself chase the frantic hellhound around the arena and a more urgent though struck me. "Can you help me take care of him? I can't babysit at all the last time I tried... Well, not good. Please?"

Amber smiled. "Of course I will! On one condition though"

"Which is?"

She smirked. "You have to let me take as many photos and videos of the younger version of yourself and you can't say anything when I tease you for whatever embarrassing thing that the younger you did"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

But as we headed to lunch, I began to wonder and hope that nothing too bad would happen and that the only one embarrassed at the end of this would be Jason. With luck, I could keep the younger version of myself safe and out of the way of the camera so Amber wouldn't have anything to laugh about. Sadly, I was never very lucky and if I had any luck, it had ran out because lunch, if anything, was a disaster.

* * *

**Now that you've seen Piper, Leo and Nico, who do you think has the best chance of finishing this unscathed? Remember, anything that happens to the five year old's happens to the actual people, meaning if little Leo got a scar on his leg, Leo would suddenly have one too. Of course when the spell fades the scars will fade as well but...**

**Anyways, next up will be Annabeth's POV and I've included a bit of Percabeth in it. *Evil grin* It won't be normal Percy and Annabeth, it'll be their younger selves. Let's see how they act around each other. Also in the next chapter, we find out exactly how Lunch went, how little Annabeth feels about Percy and last but not least, a very shocking discovery about Santa Claus. ;)**

**CONTEST TIME! Okay, a bit different but same rules apply, this time to win a shout-out. (There will be more for OC's though!) You will have to tell me which book this Prophecy came from, who it applies to, and what it means. Ready?**

_**"To destroy with a Hero's final breath"**_

**No? Too hard? I'll give you the next line to help know which book it's from.**

_**"And lose a love to worst then death"**_

**Got it? Only the first line remember but if you honestly have no clue, you can to the second line as well. Just either PM me, or write it in your review. ;)**

**Good Luck! and oh! Check out my new story called "How Far Would You Go" If you could, it would really make my day. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gods I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! It's been, what, three weeks? A month? I am so sorry. I'll make this authors note short so you guys can go straight to the story. **

**Special shout-out to: (The answer was Annabeth's Quest in the Battle of the Labyrinth)**

**princesspopstar, Apollo's Child, Guest, AnnaYasashii, Guest,jarlcarriers, Katlover98, Thalia Ginny C, MORKIESTAR, Keeta-x-Tribias, Malcolm Son Of Athena-Poseidon, and last but not least Lilith Jae. Incredible authors with equally incredible stories that you guys should definitely check out!**

**Now you may begin reading the story and as always, Thanks and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Come on Annabeth, let's get lunch" I said, walking over to where the little girl was rifling through the collection of Robert Munch stories that we had in the Athena's cabins library. I remember reading those books when I was younger and even though they didn't have much of a story line, I still really enjoyed them. "Aren't you hungry?"

She looked up pleadingly. "Just a few more minute. Please..."

I shook my head, thinking that if my younger self starved to death, that won't be very good for her health and mine. "We can come back later. This is our cabin remember? You can come here when ever you want but now we have to get lunch"

The little girl sighed but stood reluctantly, picking up another small book and slipping it into her pocket. "Okay, let's go"

We walked over to the dinning pavilion -her racing ahead and picking the flowers along the grass while I walked behind- and as I began heading to the Athena table, little me suddenly froze in her tracks. "What's wrong" I asked, unsure of what had made her stop so suddenly.

Little me titled her head quizzically, grey eyes shining. "Who's that?" she whispered, pointing to a duo that were now heading to the dinning pavilion. It was, you guessed it, Percy Jackson and his wide-eyed five-year old self.

I smiled. "That's Percy. He's a son of Poseidon and once he even saved Olympus. He's also," I raised my voice so he could hear me "A total Seaweed Brain"

Percy turned at the nickname and jogged over, grinning widely. "'Sup wise girl? How's little you doing?"

I grinned back. "Doing good Seaweed Brain. How's little Percy?"

"Pretty good, right Perce" Percy gently elbowed the younger boy by his side but the younger kid didn't seem to notice. He was too busy staring at Little me.

Little Annabeth let out a shy smile "I'm Annabeth"

"I'm Percy" the green-eyed little boy replied, grinning broadly. "I can talk to fishes and pegasuses! Isn't that cool?"

"It's pegasi, not pegasuses" Little me responded, now also grinning. " I can outsmart boys"

"Hey!" Little Percy exclaimed indignantly " You can't outsmart me! I'll... I'll_ in_smart you! HA!"

Insmart? I had to bite me tongue to keep from laughing. "You never change do you ,Percy"

The son of the Sea god opened his mouth to argue but just he decided against it and just laughed. "I'll see you later wise girl. Let's just hope we can survive this thing and have a normal summer, 'kay?"

"We never have a normal summer Percy. But yeah, see you later" I said and steered little me to the table where we both sat. I looked at the little girl quizzically. "So what did you think of him?"

Little me shrugged, fingering the book of Owls she had brought with her. "He's nice... but he's a boy. And he's not very smart."

I smiled at the little girl. "Spot on kid. But now you know why we call his seaweed brain"

She opened her mouth to respond but just then, a huge_ CRASH_ sounded from behind us and that was the moment when everything when wrong.

Apparently, little Leo had felt that his grilled cheese sandwich wasn't grilled enough so he had decided to grill it himself, lighting his hand on fire and expertly burning it into a crisp. When he had turned it into a lump of charcoal, he made his way to the Hades table where Nico, little Nico and Amber were eating and scared the living Hades out of little Nico who leapt up, accidentally shadowtraveled to the Zeus table and crashed into the two five-year olds eating there, startling them so much that a bolt of lightning zipped down from the ceiling. It hit little Percy's blue sandwich and as the five-year old began to tearfully mourn for it, the water in everybody's goblets sprang out and spilled everywhere including little me's book of Owls which made her wail and her grey eyes filled with tears.

Within moments, the dinning pavilion was in chaos. Sighing, I buried my face in my hands, Percy's words about a normal summer ringing in my ears. _Seriously?_ I thought _All I ask for is one relatively normal day. One. But no, as if my day wasn't going bad enough, this had to happen. Seriously, why?!_

And guess who got to clean up the dinning pavilion?

...

After thirty long, tiring minutes of cleaning, I groaned and straightened from where I was trying to clean the tables and looked around. It did seem better, that I had to admit_ but_ there were still scorch marks on the walls, water pooling on the ground and enough food to feed a hellhound scattered around the place.

As I began to get back to word, a familiar voice spoke beside me. "Annabeth, can I ask you a question?" It was little me, who had apparently left the group of five-year old's and was now staring at me intently, her face serious.

"Sure, what is it?" I was prepared from some question about why Percy could control water or why Jason was now zipping around the dining pavilion doing back flips and somersaults but the questions she asked took me totally off guard.

"Is Santa a stalker?

I stared at her. "Where did you hear that from?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"From the big boys. The one with the short blonde hair and the one with green eyes"

I stormed over to were Jason and Percy were sword fighting with brooms and glared at them. "You told a five-year old that Santa was a stalker?"

Jason looked up and Percy took the opportunity to knock his 'sword' out of his hand. The boys both grinned sheepishly at me. "Well, he sort-of is... I mean, he knows when you're sleeping and awake and he watches you all year-long to see if you do something bad. _That's_ creepy"

"But still! How did you guys get to the subject of Santa anyways?_ I_ was cleaning the pavilion. What in the name of Hades were _you_ doing to get to the subject of Santa Claus?"

Percy looked offended. "Hey, we were cleaning too. Ask little Nico, he's the one that started it with the Santa thing."

"You were chatting with a five-year old?"

"That's beside the point. If you want to ask anybody about the Santa thing, ask the children of Hades. They started it"

I sighed. "You know what, never mind. Also, remind me to never ask you guys to baby-sit. You guys suck at that. No offence and everything but... it's true."

They shrugged. "None taken"

As I began to leave, Jason called "Annabeth, wait!"

I turned. "What? Those tables aren't going to clean themselves you know"

"We're having a camp fire by the beach later" Jason explained, eyes bright as he parred Percy broom strike"Hosted by Leo. You coming?"

I stopped to consider it but finally, I nodded. "Sure. What could go wrong?

* * *

**Because I'm the author and they're Demigods, let's just say everything could go wrong. I've already got the next chapter written so it just has to be typed up so I'll update soon. In the next chapter... well let's just say that Percy teaches the five-year-old's some new words. :)**

**This time for the contest, it's a trivia question. (about PJO of course). Really easy, you just have to write-type whatever- and you could win a shout-out! The question is:**

**Can you name three horse like animals (They can have wings, human bodies, fins, etc) and their names. If they don't have names, then that's fine. **

**If you can answer that, then you get a shout-out _and _more importantly, a virtual cookie! *gasps of amazement* Yes, a cookie, the very best reward ever. **

**So, yeah, good luck and thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been having these two huge projects on Science and Humanities but now I pretty much have no homework until the end of the school year. Or so they say. :)**

**Anyways, since I won't get too much more homework it means that I can update more regularly! I would try for next week but tomorrow the graduate class (I'm in one of them, as well as my friends Apollo's child, Anna C. Poseidon, and Kal306) are going for an end of the year treat to this really cool ranch for five days and I probably won't be able to write the next chapter there anyways. We're all super excited and- Right, the story, sorry, got carried away there.**

**Special shout out to: (Good job for those of you who thought of Chiron!)**

**Apollo's Child, Louisa4533, pjoperson, kit catt luvs Percy j, MORKIESTAR, FestusTheFlyingMattress, Lilith Jae, jarlcarriers, Keeta-x-Tribias, skystar1, Olympus97, Silver Moon Hunter and guest. You guys are awesome and thank you guys so much for reviewing and answering the question! You are incredible people, your stories are amazing, and you guys deserve some virtual cookies! (::)**

**Again, thanks so much, please excuse any typos as I'm using my tablet and have fun reading about Percy teaching the kids some new words! *Evil grin***

* * *

Percy's POV

Someone was shaking my shoulders. "Percy?" A voice asked. A very familiar five-year old voice in fact.

I shook myself out if my dreamless sleep and grinned as the small figure of the young version of me swam into view. "What's up, Perce?" I asked, having the strangest feeling of deja vu.

See, I could remember exactly what I was saying at that very moment from the view of my five-year old self and felt strangely comforted by my current selves presence. So, in other words, I was comforting, comforted, and enjoying the company of myself, all at the same time. Now, at other times, this might sound really shallow and weird but hey, when you're a demigod, this happens a lot. Er, the weird part I mean, not sounding shallow though that does happen sometimes, especially that one time when- No, no, never mind. Wouldn't want that to spread that around again.

I yawned and sat up from where I was lying on my bunk in the Poseidon cabin. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to let my younger self be alone without supervision but after having a big three battle with Jason, Nico, and their younger selves, (we hadn't been to worried that they would kill or destroy the camp as their powers weren't fully developed yet) and been exhausted and had totally crashed.

As I stretched and slowly stood up, I was pretty surprised to see that the younger version of myself looked anxious and was holding a familiar stopwatch, the one Tyson had given me years ago. "Percy," he blurted, fiddling with the minute buttons on the watch, " It's 8:20"

_8:20? Oh Gods._ I began to panic. I was supposed to meet my friends for a beach side campfire at 8:15! I couldn't be late, could I? Then a sudden thought struck me and I relaxed, smiling. The younger version of me probably couldn't tell time! Maybe I wasn't late after all!

"Pass the watch" I said, getting up and reaching for the glass of water on the bed side table. Taking a sip of the water, I glanced at the tiny hands on the watch-

- and pretty much did a spit take. I was right. It wasn't 8:20 as he had said, no, it was 8:30. I was more than 10 minutes late! Yikes!

"Do you remember where the beach is?" He nodded seriously, his expression grim. "I have a very important mission for you. Run down to the beach and tell the others that I'll be right there, okay? Don't get lost" I added hastily, worst case scenarios playing through my mind. A mental image of him bumping into Mr. D and being turned into a dolphin kept playing through my mind. That would, hands down, definitely be the worst way to go, not that almost having your soul reaped and falling into eternal damnation was any better.

Quickly, I threw on a shirt, washed my face, and grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and unsheathed it for light, the pen growing heavier and longer in my hand until I held a full size Celestial bronze sword. I ran out my cabin, brandishing Riptide, and was pretty much hoping that I wouldn't run into/ shishkabab anyone. Darting towards the beach, I spotting a blazing log fire and as I ran, I began thinking of the most weird things that my friends and I have done from pelting Octavian with Skittles yelling "Taste the rainbow!" to making Jason fly around camp using his powers to support. Nico so they could act out a battle between Batman and Superman.

I had been so busy contemplating whether or not the expression on Annabeth's face on our first date had been better than the time when I had made Dionysus's diet coke explode all over his face that as I neared the group, I didn't notice the small pile of logs on the side. I tripped over them, went flying, then was sent crashing forward.

"_Vlacas!_" I muttered under my breath. Well that was stupid.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded, "Watch your language!" Oops. Too late now. The five-year olds all began trying out the new word.

"_Vlacas_?" Little Jason looked unsure of how to say it.

Little Leo beamed. "_Vlacas_!"

All around the campfire, the little demigod began to say the new word, each mumbling it like an incantation with a crazy grin on their face. "_Vlacas_? _Vlacas_! _Vlacas_! _Vlacas_!"

Annabeth shot me a murderous glare. "Percy, you just had to-"

"Seriously?!" Thalia cut in, giving me an evil ten as she looked down at her vlacas chanting five-year old self. " What in the name of Hades was that for, Percy?!"

Across the fire, Nico scowled. "Don't use my dad's name like that Thalia! And watch your lan-"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES WAS THAT FOR, PERCY?!" The kids yelled, mimicking Thalia perfectly.

The daughter of Zeus bit her lip and winced, the look on her face probably winning my best expression contest. "Ugh. Sorry."

I shrugged, picked my self up, and took a seat beside where the little me was sitting. The green eyes boy beamed happily. " What in the name in Hades was was that for, Percy?

Burying my face in my hands, I groaned. Great. A five year old was criticizing me."I don't know, Perce, I don't know.

The mini me nodded knowingly, his expression serious "_Vlacas" _he pronounced carefully, rolling the word in his mouth.

Everyone around the campfire glared at me and I grinned sheepishly, doing what I normally do best in these situations.

"Oops"

* * *

**Sorry guys, not the longest chapter I've ever written but still okay right? I know a couple of people wanted Leo to teach the kids the 'new words' but I felt that Percy wouldn't be too bad either. Next chapter, will probably be Jason's POV and hmm... maybe they could do some baking? Or maybe some other activity that they can do with their kids. Er, not their kids, that would be awkward, their five-year old kids. No, still not quite right. Well, you guys get the point. :)**

**Edit 06/02/13: For those you who didn't quite like the swearing the thus original chapter, I have changed it so that it still works, but doesn't use the original words. I did rate this story T for a reason but I changed it a but anyways. If your wondering, _Vlacas_ means idiot in ancient Greek. Or, I think it's that, as it says in the Last Olympian.**

**Anyhow, CONTEST TIME!**

**This one's not very hard but if you answer it, the shout out is yours. And, if you are the eighth person who can get it right, your OC will have a chance to appear in the next chapter of Double Trouble! And here's the question.**

**Can you name any 4 demigods and what their fatal flaw is? **

**Answer that, and also ideas of what they could do with their five-year old selves (ah...much better) and the chance for your demigod to appear is yours! Remember, the winner is the ninth reviewer who gets it right! Have fun, good luck, and all flames will be fed to the campfire at the ranch that we're going to! **


	12. Chapter 12

***Pokes head from behind rock* Hey guys! It's, er, been while hasn't it! *Dodges as rock flies beside head* Ooh... it's been, what, a month? *Dodges another rock* Okay... two months? Wow, sorry! It's just been so busy what with summer and all. Before I get hit by more rocks, let's start the story.**

**Huge thanks to ALL of you that answered the question last chapter but the ultimate winner was Velocity Drew Warren with her OC Memphis Caraway. This author has really a really epic series of one-shots and really, the stories are beautiful. Thank you so much for answering the questions Velocity and being so patient with a rather lazy author. This is Velocity Drew Warren and if you want some really good reading, go check out her stories and believe me, you won't be disappointed.**

**Shout-out to: (Not in order)**

**Lousia4533, TulipCocoa, Lilith Jae, Blackcurse11, IDK(guest), , tinkerbell427, Velocity Drew Warren, the-clumsy-one, Lewis, Keeta-x-Tribias, TheSecondSon, jarlcarriers, Guest, Random demigod, dragon fier 20, Hope-Hikari, and awesomely awesom. **

**If you see any typos, please tell me and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Jason's POV

When I woke in the Zeus's cabin with little me, Thalia, and little Thalia, I was shivering from how cold the cabin was. As the cabin was made of white marble and probably had some kind of enchantment on it, the room was always as well chilled as a fridge and half the time I was tempted to ask if Leo could build a heater as I really didn't fancy becoming like a victim of Khione over night because I didn't put on enough layers.

For the same reason, every tiny sound reverberates in the room, making it impossible to ignore sound, even if it was a pin drop. _That _was how I was awoken. Er, not the pin, but the room reverberating. When I heard that noise, I knew it was one of two things. Someone was knocking on the door or Dionysus had one too many beans that night and had walked into the Zeus's cabin, deciding to visit his younger siblings.

It was probably the first one.

Sleepily, I stood up and stumbled over to the giant door to open it. To my surprise, I found a girl of about 10 with light green eyes and pin-straight, flaming red hair, staring at me and looking around the the cabin before returning her attention to me.

"Nice cabin! I'm Memphis, daughter of Hephaestus."

_Memphis... _"Leo's little sister" I remembered, looking at little me walked over and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yep, not the way people normally greet me but that works too. Leo and the others wanted to tell you that they're teaching the five-year olds how to control their powers today so they won't accidentally destroy the camp and give Mr. D a chance to punish them."

That made sense. Though the five year olds powers weren't developed yet so they couldn't exactly kill or fatally harm someone, it was still a good idea to teach them just incase they decided that they didn't like the dessert and wanted to do something about it or one of them got their hands on chocolate.

If that happened, the worst thing that could ever happen is that would give Dionysus a chance to as Memphis pointed out punish them and honestly, I didn't fancy being turned into a dolphin by my older, immortal brother or 'The wine dude' as Percy calls him.

"What time are we meeting?"

"Just after breakfast" She replied, a small smile beginning to form on her lips. "Um, the other reason that I came was I wanted to hand deliver this to you. We printed over a hundred copies so if you lose it, don't worry, we'll always have more"

_Uh oh_. I slid open the envelope and to my surprise, I found pictures of some dude with orange stuff on his face. Sadly, I knew who the dude was and I knew what the orange stuff was. Heck, I even knew what it tasted like. I took a closer look and groaned. Oh Tartarus! No wonder Light had laughed that hard! "Oh Vlac- Memphis, does everybody have one of these?"

My question, sadly, was not answered as the daughter of Hephaestus was nowhere to be seen, probably slipped away when I was looking-okay-gawking at the pictures but judging by the sound of growing laughter from each of the cabins from around camp, I had a funny feeling that the answer was a yes.

"Oh yes! Give me those!" The photos were ripped from my hands as Thalia, who had soundlessly came up behind me grabbed them, took one look, then burst out laughing.

I sighed. _Here we go._

"Oh wow they look awesome! So clear! We should really send one to dad as a Christmas present!"

"What Christmas present?" Great. Two Thalias.

Three minutes later, the two five-year olds and Thalia were doubled over laughing and all around camp, I could hear the same.

I rolled my eyes at the bunch of them. As a Praetor, I had to remain calm and stay cool. Even if I now had a five year-old clone and was the laughing-stock of Camp Half-Blood.

"Come on, let's get breakfast."

**(Line break of awesomeness)**

What did we do after breakfast?

Power training.

How did we do during power training?

Disaster.

"Look, Jason! I can fly! I can reach the sky! I can-HOW DO I STEER?!"

I sighed, did what must've looked like the most spectacular jump in history and turned him around before he could hit the rather hard (I sadly speak of experience) walls of the battle arena. Then I drifted back to the sand covered ground and waited for the next -and the thirteenth- time he would need help steering.

All around demigods struggled to teach their five-year old selves to use and control their powers. Little Thalia and little Clarisse were down on the ground wrestling, their older selves arguing as presumably little Thalia had 'accidentally' shocked little Clarisse.

Leo and Memphis were trying to convince little Leo that setting people on fire, despite how funny it looked, was not nice and that there was a thing called a toaster, just in case he wanted more charred food like yesterday.

Nico and Amber were nowhere to be seen as upon learning about his power over shadows, he had begun shadow traveling instead of walking and had scared the Hades out of a couple demigods. He would get tired soon, so the two were probably following him to make sure he doesn't faint in say, the Ares cabin or the Demeter cabins garden, both equally dangerous. Really! Those plants are pretty nasty and they bite hard.

Using a small dagger, little Annabeth and Annabeth were sparring and Percy, well, being Percy had slept in and still wasn't here yet.

"They're such a handful, aren't they?" Piper, who was still keeping a careful eye on her younger self smiled at me, before rescuing little Nico, who had just appeared, from being charmspoken into getting her more chocolate from the kitchens. Even as a five year old, Piper's charm speak was powerful.

I opened my mouth to answer. "Yeah, I-"

"Jason! Jason, look! I'm flying again! I- AHHHHHHHHH!" Another sigh, spectacular jump, land. I looked at Piper and sighed.

"You can say that again."

* * *

**Eh, a bit short but here is the 12th chapter. Jason is slightly sarcastic in this chapter but he's just had himself cloned and is the laughing stock of camp. Give him a break. ;)**

**So, this chapters AN is going to be a bit shorter then the rest of them and here is the contest for this chapter. It is not very hard so I trust you guys can figure it out. As always, ****winners get a shout-out and a COOKIE! Okay, here goes.**

**"I am Ares' girlfriends daughters boyfriends male best friends dragon"**

** If you need help, you can just PM me.**

**Edit 07/27/13: Whoops... I realized that the question was too hard and had to many different answers so I changed to something slightly easier. For those of you that already reviewed, thank you and don't worry, you'll still be on the shout-out list and receive a cookie because it was my fault. Sorry 'bout that guys!**

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**


End file.
